conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Vocabulary (Lorica)
Notable words are marked in green. Special Words #'des' (no...) #'ti' (time) #'to' (place) #'is' (then) Prefixes and Suffixes #'des-' (not...) #'sub-' (sub-) #'sup-' (super-) #'re-' (re-) #'''-u''' (really) #'''-ta''' (professional) (one who does ~ as a job) Normal Words #'aea' (connection) (bind) (connect) (bond) (attachment) #'aedifica' (building) (edifice) #'aedificylsepa' (study of construction) #'aedificata' (builder) (construction worker) (building developer) #'aia' (help) #'aiata' (helper) (rescuer) (aide) #'abysa' (chasm) (abyss) #'acerba' (bitter) (base) #'acesa' (access) #'acesata' (gatekeeper) (guardian of the gate) #'acta' (action) (act) (active) #'actata'' (actor) (actress) (player) #'actylsepa' (study of theater) #'acua' (water) #'acuylsepa' (hydrology) #'acuylsphera' (hydrosphere) #'ada' (toward) #'administra' (administration) (administrated) (to administer) #'administrata' (administrator) #'admita' (admit) (agree) #'aegia' (aegis) (vigilance) (watch) (sentry) #'aegiata' (guard) (guardian) (bodyguard) #'aera' (wind) (air) (gas) #'aerdria' (wing) #'aerylsphera' (atmosphere) #'alaca' (quick) #'alba' (white) #'alcemia' (alchemy) (chemistry) #'alga' (some) #'alia' (other) #'alicua' (aliquot) #'aloca' (allot) (allocate) (to place) #'alta' (tall) #'amora' (loving) (love) #'amorata' (lover) (boyfriend) (girlfriend) #'ana' (any) #'analia' (analyze) (analysis) #'ancha' (anchor) #'anchata' (bread-winner) #'andra' (male) (masculine) (manly) (disciplined) #'andrylsepa' (study of the male) #'andrata' (discipliner) #'andrylgyna' (androgynous) (bisexual) (gay) #'anima' (animal) (soul) #'antia' (delete) (remove) (eradicate) (erase) #'antiata' (remover) #'anua' (year) (unit of time) #'ara' (aura) (sensation) (feeling) (sense) #'arba' (forest) (woods) (jungle) #'aria' (achieve) (achievement) (success) #'ariata' (achiever) (champion) #'arisia' (launch) (arise) (rise) #'armia' (army) #'arteria' (artery) #'asimila' (assimilate) #'astra' (astrological) (celestial) (space) #'astrylsepa' (astronomy) (astrology) #'atla' (atlas) (world) (worldwide) #'atoma' (atom) (atomic) #'atona' (atone) (atonement) #'auda' (bold) (reckless) (risque) (risky) (dare) #'audata' (darer) #'auga' (silver) #'aura' (vicinity) (nearby) #'auria' (gold) (golden) (gilded) #'auta' (automatic) (self) (oneself) #'ava' (ear) #'avia' (bird) #'aviata' (birdkeeper) #'ba' (good) (well) (the good one) (to be good) #'basura' (trash) (junk) (garbage) (landfill) #'bata' (blesser) #'beba' (drinks) (drinking) (to drink) #'bebia' (to water) #'bella' (war) (belligerent) #'bellata' (warrior) #'blanca' (blank) #'bloca' (block) (blocked) (to block, to obstruct) #'blocata' (opponent) #'boca' (mouth, kiss) #'bona' (welcome) (good) #'bonata' (greeter) (welcomer) (receptionist) #'bosa' (cow) #'brila' (bright) #'bulla' (send a bull) (to send a message) #'bullata' (messenger) #'burea' (bureaucracy) (to bureaucratize) #'bureata' (bureaucrat) #'buta' (four) #'ca' (heat) (energy) (charged) (energized) (prepared) (ready) #'cabina' (cabinet) #'cania' (dog) #'caniata' (dogkeeper) #'cansa' (tired) #'cardina' (cardinal) (named) #'capita' (capital) (money) (resource) #'capitau' (wealth) (wealthy) #'capta' (captured) (imprisoned) (jail) #'captata' (jailor) #'casa' (case) #'categora' (category) (categorical) (organize) (categorize) #'causa' (cause) (reason) #'causia' (cautious) (caution) #'cela' (cell) (component) #'celera' (celerity) (speed) (quickness) (rapidity) #'celestia' (star) #'centra' (center) (core) #'cera' (brain) (mind) (mastermind) (leader) (to lead) (to head) (head) #'cerata' (think tank) (thinker) (leader) #'ceratylsepa' (philosophy) #'ceremonia' (ceremony) (procession) #'ceremoniata' (ceremoniat) #'cerulea' (blue) #'charma' (charm) (enchantment) #'charmylsepa' (study of enchantments) #'charmata' (enchanter) (enchantress) #'chrona' (time) (timing) (unit of time) #'cina' (red) #'circa' (circle) (encircle) #'cita' (excited) (excitement) #'citada' (citadel) (fortress) (palace) #'civa' (civil) (civilness) #'civata' (civilian) #'clara' (clear) (transparent) (see-through) (simple) #'colora' (color) (colored) (tainted) (biased) #'coma' (eats) (eaten) (to eat) (consume) (to take in) (food) (foodstuffs) #'comandia' (command) (commander) #'comphorta' (comfort) #'comia' (feed) (to feed) #'comiata' (feeder) #'compa' (similarity) (similar) (to be like) #'compra' (comprehend) (understand) #'comuna' (common) (community) #'comunia' (commune) (communicate) (communication) #'conphunda' (confuse) (confound) #'conia' (spouse) (husband) (wife) #'constituta' (constitute) (constitution) #'contenta' (content (emotion)) #'contra' (counter) (against) (opposite) (war) (clash) (engagement) (tournament) #'corna' (horn) #'corona' (heart) (feeling) (center) #'coronylsepa' (coronology) #'corpa' (body) (entirety) (whole) (wholeness) (complete) (audience) (completion) #'corpata' (coroner) #'corpia' ((army) corps) (staff) #'corpylsepa' (autopsy) (biopsy) #'corta' (cut) (short) (shorten) #'cortata' (cutter) #'cova' (cover) (hide) (cloak) (hideout) #'covata' (outlaw) #'crea' (creation) (created) (to create) (to make) (making) #'creata' (maker) (founder) #'crusta' (crust) (shell) (envelope) (covering) #'cuanta' (quantity) (amount) #'cuesta' (quest) #'cueya' (neck) (bottleneck) (chokepoint) (convergence) (converging point) #'cuia' (town) (city) (settlement) #'cuida' (care) (careful) (warning) (alert) (alarm) #'cuidata' (warner) (crier) #'cula' (culling) (calling) (summoning) (call) #'culata' (summoner) #'curiosa' (curious) (wondrous) (wondering) #'curva' (curve) (bend) (turn) #'cusina' (cousin) #'da' (to "should") #'daea' (group) #'daria' (wit) (intelligence) (intelligent) (smart) (brilliant) (wise) #'dariata' (intellectual) #'darta' (dart) (bolt) (shot) (hit) (arrow) #'dartia' (snipe) (hunt) #'dartiata' (hunter) (shooter) (marksman) (sniper) #'data' (information) (data) #'deca' (ten) (unit of time) (decade) #'deia' (deity) (god) #'deiylsepa' (theology) (religion) #'deiata' (worshipper) (nun) (monk) #'deiatylandra' (monk) #'deiatylgyna' (nun) #'delia' (delimiter) (constraint) (requirement) (limitation) (limit) #'deliria' (delirious) #'delta' (change) (changing) (altering) (alternation) #'deltylsepa' (physics) (kinetics) #'deltata' (alterer) (catalyst) #'derma' (skin) (surface) (superficial) (wrap) (wrapper) #'determina' (determine)(to set)(decide) #'developa' (develop) (development) #'dia' (day) (unit of time) #'dica' (say) (speak) (talk) (chat) (conversation) (discussion) (tell) #'diea' (diet) (day) #'digita' (finger) #'dinama' (dynamic) (active) (dynamism) #'diserta' (desert) #'discipa' (student) (disciple) #'dista' (distance) (length) (lengthen) #'doctora' (doctoring) (doctor) (doctored) (to doctor) #'doma' (house) (dwelling) #'domina' (dominate) (dominion) #'dorsa' (upper body) (dorsal) #'ecusa' (sorry) (excuse) (excuse (me, etc.) #'ecusae' (very sorry) #'eca' (surroundings) (environment) #'ecylsepa' (ecology) #'educa' (teaching) (taught) (to teach) #'educata' (teacher) (professor) #'electa' (selection) (elect) (selected) (election) (choice) (chosen) #'electata' (elector) (selector) (chooser) #'electra' (shock) #'emotia' (elicit emotion) (emote) #'ena' (core, central) (to center upon) (within) (inside) #'encycla' (encyclopedia) (reference) #'enha' (angry) #'entra' (entrance) (entry) #'entropa' (entropy) #'envia' (envy) (jealousy) #'enua' (bored) #'escuela' (school) #'espa' (wait) #'espera' (hope) #'esperia' (experience) #'etcetera' (miscellaneous) (etc.) (etcetera) (other) #'etha' (two) #'ethica' (ethical) (moral) (morality) #'ethicylsepa' (ethics) #'erba' (herb) (weed) #'erbata' (weed-puller) #'eva' (the coming) (to come) #'evanesa' (a unit of time) #'exa' (to excrete) (excretion) (remove from something) (to take out of) #'exata' (janitor) (trash remover) (cleaner) #'extra' (extra) (excess) (superfluous) (additional) (unnecessary) (added on) #'extracta' (extract) (extractor) #'pha' (please) #'phamilia' (family) #'phanta' (phantom) (ghost) #'phata' (fate) #'phatia' (death) (die) #'phila' (liked) (favored) (to like) #'phelia' (friend) (ally) (allied) (friendship) #'phelita' (happy) #'phina' (final) (end) (ending) (finished) #'phinia' (fine) (refurbished) (refined) (refinery) #'phinita' (finite) #'phirma' (firmness) #'phlaca' (skinny) #'phleta' (fleet) #'phlora' (floral) (flowery) (flower) #'phlorata' (florist) #'phloresa' (create floresis) #'phluora' (floresce) (illuminate) (to light up) (fluorescent) #'phoa' (enemy) (opposition) (rival) (nemesis) #'phoca' (focused) #'phora' (bear) (to bear) (to bring) (bearer) (harbinger) (carrier) (delivery) (deliverance) #'phorma' (form) (appearance) #'phorsa' (force) (pressure) #'phorsia' (forces) #'phorta' (fortification) (castle) (keep) #'phortua' (fortitude) (tenacity) #'phosa' (luck) (fortuitous) (lucky) (chance) #'phosata' (luck-person) (leprechaun) #'phragra' (fragment) (split) (break apart) (crack) (also, a unit of time) #'phrata' (brother) #'phuchisa' (orange) #'phuga' (flee) (avoid) #'phugata' (fugitive) #'ga' (cheers) (hi five) #'gara' (outlandish) (excessive) (opulent) (garish) (lavish) #'gardena' (garden) (park) #'gardenata' (gardener) #'gastra' (stomach) #'gastrylsepa' (study of the stomach) #'geba' (give) (gift) (present) (charity) #'gebata' (donor) #'gena' (generation) #'genera' (generate) #'generata' (generator) #'gorda' (fat) #'governa' (government) (governed) #'governata' (governor) (ruler) #'granda' (width) #'gracia' (grace) (graceful) #'grata' (free) (at no cost) (a given) #'graya' (gray) #'gyna' (female) (feminine) (womanly) (effeminate) #'gynylandra' (lesbian) #'gynylsepa' (study of the female) #'ha' (deed) (done) (accomplished) int.: (happen) t.: (do) (did) #'haga' (occur) (occurrence) (happenstance) (phenomenon) #'hagala' (hail) #'hata' (worker) (laborer) (farm hand) (factory hand) #'hema' (blood) (bloody) (incarnadine) #'hepta' (seven) #'hexa' (six) (hex) #'historia' (chronicle) (history) #'historiylsepa' (history) (study of history) #'historiata' (chronicler) (historian) #'homa' (self) (own) (same) (human) (hominid) (humanity) #'honra' (honor) (credit) #'ia' (want) (desire) (lust) #'idea' (idea) (concept) (conceptual) (ideal) #'identica' (identical) #'ignia' (fire) (flame) (conflagration) (bonfire) (ignite) #'ignylria' (lava) (river of fire) #'impala' (impale) (jab) (stab) #'impera' (queen) (empress) (to rule) #'imperata' (king) (emperor) #'imperatylandra' (emperor) #'imperatylgyna' (empress) #'importa' (important) (to mean) (pertain) (to import) #'inca' (index) #'incinera' (incinerate) (conflagrate) (destroy) (burn up) #'incra' (increase) (increased) (to increase) (add) #'indiga' (indigo) #'inphulia' (influence) #'initia' (start) (beginning) (initiation) (launch) #'instanta' (immediately) (instantly) #'insula' (insulated) (island) (insulation) (insulator) #'intea' (smartness) (smart) (to be/act smart) (intelligence) (intelligent) #'isa' (ice) (frost) #'isla' (island) #'judica' (just (fair)) (righteous) (justice) (to judge) (judicator) #'judicylsepa' (study of interpreting the law) #'laea' (read) (reading) (textbook) (primer) #'lacrima' (sad) (lacrimose) #'laga' (lake) (pool) (pond) #'lagrima' (tear) #'lasa' (lacerate) (cut) (scathe) #'lava' (clean) (purge) (cleanse) #'lexa' (legal) (law) #'legia' (legal) (law) (to law) (legislator) #'legiylsepa' (study of the law) #'legisla' (legislative) (legislation) (to legislate) #'legita' (legitimize) (allowed) (legitimate) (to allow) #'leta' (let) (to allow) #'letha' (death) (deadly) (lethal) (fatal) #'leva' (raise) (rise) (rising) (ascension) #'levita' (levitate) (float) #'lia' (even) (not only... but also) #'libera' (liberty) (free) (freedom) (emancipation) #'licua' (liquid) #'ligera' (weight) #'limita' (limit) (delimiter) (constraint) (limited) #'lingua' (language) (speech) #'linguylsepa' (linguistics) #'lista' (list) (agenda) (schedule) (roster) (listing) #'litera' (literary) (literature) #'literylsepa' (literary) #'loca' (move) (shift) (alter) #'logica' (logic) (logical) (reason) (sensible) #'loira' (imagination) (dream) #'lora' (lore) (myth) (mythological) (legendary) (tale) #'lorylsepa' (study of lore) #'luma' (light) #'luna' (moon) (lunar) #'lupa' (wolf) #'lura' (lure) (attract) (bait) #'luria' (seduct) (seducer) (femme fatale) (succubus) (incubus) #'lustra' (lustery) #'luxura' (luxury) #'ma' (ability) (capability) (can) (could) (to be able to) #'macra' (big) (large) (giant) #'maxima' (maximum) (maxima) #'maestra' (master, mastery) (mastered) (to master) #'maestria' (governor) (governess) #'magia' (magic) (magical) (arcane) #'magiylsepa' (study of magic) #'magista' (magistrate) (official) (mayor) #'magma' (magma) #'magna' (magnitude) (size) (amount) #'mama' (mother) #'mana' (hand (physical and figurative)) (handle (v.)) #'mara' (sea) (marine) (maritime) (naval) #'margina' (margin) (marginal) #'mata' (one who is able) #'meca' (mechanical) (automaton) (machine) #'media' (middle) #'melia' (better) #'merca' (economy) (trade) (merchanting) #'mercata' (merchant) (trader) #'mercylsepa' (economics) #'meria' (conjoin) (combine) (join) (marriage) (conjunction) (connection) #'merita' (merit) (meritocracy) #'meta' (measure) (measurement) (standard) (scale) #'metha' (one) #'micra' (small) (little) #'migra' (migrate) (move) #'milenia' (unit of time) #'milita' (military) #'minora' (minor) #'minuta' (a unit of time) (minute) (small) #'mira' (watch) #'moia' (molecule) #'moieta' (functional group) (compound) #'molesta' (molest) (irritate) (annoy) #'momenta' (a unit of time) (moment) #'montana' (mountain) #'mora' (delay) (stop) (hold) (moratorium) #'morana' (brown) #'na' (to need) (needs) #'naisa' (birth) (born) #'narisa' (nose) #'nega' (negate) (invert) (reverse) (negation) #'negotia' (negotiate) (negotiation) (ambassador) #'negra' (black) #'neva' (rain) #'nevela' (raindrop) #'nexa' (nexus) (core) (center) (meetingplace) #'niesara' (niece) (nephew) #'nihila' (nihil) (nihilism) #'niva' (snow) #'nivela' (snowflake) #'nocea' (to harm) (harmful) (injury) (injure) #'nocha' (night) #'nomena' (nominal) (nomenclature) (name) #'nona' (nine) #'norma' (normal) (ordinary) (average) #'norta' (north) (northern) #'nuba' (cloud) #'numera' (number) (counting) #'nursa' (to care for) (nurse) (to nurse) (nursing) #'nursylsepa' (study of nursing) #'oblitera' (obliterate) (destroy) (eliminate) #'objecta' (thing) (object) #'observa' (observe) (detect) #'octa' (eight) #'oficia' (office) (official) #'ofta' (often) #'oida' (ear) #'oja' (eye) #'opera' (operate) (operation) #'opreria' (opera) #'optima' (optimal) (best) #'orcestra' (orchestra) (orchestrated) (organized) (planned out) (done together) #'ordina' (ordinal) (ordered) #'otra' (other) (stranger) (alien) (outlier) #'pa' (to mean) (meaning) (meaningful) #'pacienta' (patient) #'paia' (nation) (state) #'palabra' (word) #'papa' (father) #'paresa' (appearing to be) (mirage?) (to appear as such) #'parienta' (parents) #'parta' (partial) (parts) #'pasiona' (passion) (impassioned) #'patha' (road) (way) (path) #'paza' (calm) #'pela' (hair) #'pensa' (thought) (think) #'penta' (five) #'pera' (but) #'peria' (surrounding) (perimeter) #'perioda' (periodic) #'persona' (person) #'peta' (point) (direct) #'placa' (tranquil) (peaceful) (at ease) (unworried) #'placera' (pleased) #'poda' (foot) #'poda' (to move) (movement) #'polara' (to polarize) #'politica' (political) (politics) #'politicylsepa' (political science) #'porta' (travel) (voyage) (journey) #'posita' (place) (placement) (position) (location) #'pota' (power) (potency) (potential) #'prairia' (prairie) #'precia' (price) (precious) (value) #'preciau' (invaluable) (priceless) #'prempta' (preempt) (instigate) #'premia' (reward) (punishment) #'preposita' (preposition) #'principia' (principle) (rule) (law) (basics) (foundation) (principal) #'probia' (probe) (discover) (seek) (sting operation) #'problema' (problem) #'programa' (program) (programming) #'propa' (three) #'protega' (protect) (protection) (guardian) #'prova' (proof)(proven)(to prove) #'provoca' (pro-word) (pro-vocabulary) (pronoun) (proverb) #'psicha' (psyche) (psychic) #'psichylsepa' (psychology) #'punta' (.) #'pura' (pure) (purified) (purine) #'ra' (repeat) (redo) #'raya' (ray) (beam) (stream) (line) #'raiva' (raging) #'rapida' (rapid) (fast) (quick) #'reala' (real) #'regia' (kingdom) (empire) (imperial) (royalty) #'regina' (royal) (prince) (princely) #'reginylandra' (prince) #'reginylgyna' (princess) #'regla' (unit) (standard) (ruler) #'rela' (relations) (relationship) (related) (relative) #'rephugia' (refuge) (asylum) #'rephugiata' (refugee) #'resista' (resistance) (endurance) #'resolva' (resolution) #'resulta' (result) (consequence) #'revisa' (revision) (revisionist) (revise) (edit) #'ria' (river) #'rula' (rule) (ruled) (control) (edict) #'sa' (be) (am) (is) (are) (equals) -but not (exists, balanced with) #'safra' (yellow) #'sara' (son) (daughter) #'sarylandra' (son) #'sarylgyna' (daughter) #'sarasara' (grand-son) (grand-daughter) #'scenta' (scent) (odor) (smell) (fragrance) #'scinta' (scintillating) #'seasona' (season) (unit of time) #'secta' (section) (sector) (area) (portion) #'secua' (sequence) (following) (sequential) #'secura' (sure) (safe) #'securia' (secure) (security) #'seisma' (earthquake) #'selecta' (selection) #'selva' (self) #'sema' (half) (partial) #'sensa' (sensation) #'sentena' (unit of time) #'sepa' (knowledge) (known) (know) (knowledgeable) #'spasia' (space) (room) (chamber) #'sphera' (sphere) (spherical) #'sica' (psych-) (psychology) (psychological) (psychic) #'simpa' (just) (simple) (simply) (only - in the 'just' sense) #'slotha' (slow) (sluggish) (sloth) (lethargic) #'socia' (society) (social) #'sola' (only) (just (only)) (solo) (alone) (to solo) #'solita' (solid) (solidify) #'sorora' (sister) #'sta' (same) (unchanging) (static) #'stata' (state) (situation) (position) (point) (site) (locale) (location) #'stora' (storage) (stores) (stash) #'stresa' (strength) (stress) #'stricta' (constrict) #'suba' (to be under) #'supa' (over (on top of)) (to exceed) (to be over) #'superia' (superior) (head) (leader) (to lead) #'ta' (to have) (to get) (gain) (to own) #'talia' (talon) (claw) (grasp) #'taverna' (tavern) (inn) (motel) (hotel) #'tea' (to include) (to contain) (to hold) #'teala' (teal) #'tempesta' (storm) #'templa' (template) (copy) (basis) #'tempora' (temporary) (also, a unit of time) #'tena' (toughness) #'tensa' (tensed) #'tera' (locational) (place) (of place) (to be of this place) #'thrusta' (thrust) (lurch) #'tina' (uncle) (aunt) #'tipica' (typical) (standard) (ordinary) (not special) #'tira' (jewelry) (gemstone) #'titha' (unit of time) #'tota' (all) (total) (to total) (every) #'traba' (work, job) #'transa' (translucent) #'transmita' (transmission) (transmit) #'tria' (trial) (test) #'triada' (triangle) #'tureta' (turret) (tower) #'una' (a, an, one) (the one) (to be the one) -not for numbers other than 1 #'unanima' (unanimous) (completely) #'unia' (together) (linked) (to be together) (united) #'unica' (only) (unique) #'utila' (utility) #'va' ((of) the going) (to go) (come) (walk) #'vapora' (vapor) (gas) #'varia' (variation) (variety) (variance) #'variylsepa' (study of change) #'vea' (see) (view) (look) #'vecta' (vector) (carrier) #'veina' (vein) #'venta' (lower body) #'verda' (truth) (true, correct (not morally)) (to be true) #'viola' (violet) #'viridia' (green) (environmentally friendly) #'visa' (passage) (right to pass) (passport) (visa) (key) #'visita' (visit) (travel) #'vista' (sight) (sighted, spotted) (to sight, to spot) #'viva' (life) (vitality) (to live) #'voca' (vocabulary) (words) #'vocylsepa' (semantics) #'volta' (eletricity) (electrically) (electrified) (to electricute) (to electrify) #'voltylsepa' (study of electricity) #'wandria' (wander) (wanderer) #'wispa' (wisp) (speckle) (flicker) #'wondria' (wonder) (perfection) (grace) #'zoa' (animal) (creature) (zoo) #'zoylsepa' (zoology) #'zona' (zone) Phrases #'aiatau' (savior) #'chronylviva' (lifetime) #'deltau' (correct) (corrected) (to correct) #'desanima' (soulless) #'desaria' (failure) (defeat) #'desbrila' (shady) (darkened) (dim) #'descita' (pacified) (pacific) #'desclara' (opaque) (muddy) (hard to see) (obscure) #'descoma' (regurgitate) (vomit) (spit out) (spittle) #'descova' (find) (discover) #'desdelia' (unbound) (free) (unconstrained) #'desena' (middle portion, not-core, median) #'desfina' (in progress) (incomplete) (not done) #'desfinita' (infinite) #'desgara' (simple) (unadorned) #'desgrandau' (thin) (slender) #'desgrata' (thanks) - not exactly an opposite #'designia' (extinguish) #'desligerau' (light - as in not heavy) #'desloria' (unimaginative) (orthodox) (standard) (default) (real) #'despacienta' (eager) #'desplaca' (worried) (shocked) #'desplacera' (annoyed) #'desprecia' (valueless) #'desprotega' (unprotected) (exposed) #'desrapida' (slow) (slothful) (lazy) #'desrula' (unruly) (unruled) (uncontrolled) #'dessecura' (doubtful) (unsure) (unsecured) #'dessica' (mentally ill) (insane) #'dessta' (different) (difference) #'desta' (lose) (loss) #'destipical' (unordinary) (special) #'en vea' (appear) (appearance) #'grandau' (wide) (broad) #'laeae' (analyze) (read carefully) #'laeau' (to screen) (scan) #'laea ra' (review) #'ligerau' (heavy) (weighty) #'ma vista' (visible) #'ma delta' (changeable) (alterable) #'ma acta' (enabled) (activated) #'ma ha' (apply) (applicable) (application) #'mamylpapa' (grandmother on father's side) #'mamylmama' (grandmother on mother's side) #'papylpapa' (grandfather on father's side) #'papylmama' (grandfather on mother's side) #'personaae' (people) #'statae' (region) (locale) (area) (territory) #'statau' (specific location) #'supvea' (supervise) (supervisor) #'ta corona' (to have heart) (courageous) (to have courage) (lenient) (good) (nice) #'ti desena' (surrounding time) (at about that time) #'ti la' (now) (at this time) #'ti le' (then - (at that time)) #'to desena' (environment) (environ) (surrounding) #'to la' (here) (at this place) #'to le' (there) (at that time) #'va acta' (run) (rush) (brisk walk)